projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE United States Championship
United States Championship The United States Championship is recognized as a Midcard title in the ProJaked Universe. It is used on the Raw Brand. History The United States Championship was awarded to Dolph Ziggler in the inaugural episode of Raw on October 7th 2013, he held the title for 20 days before losing it to Bobby Roode in Hell In A Cell (Still the shortest US Title Reign, as of September 2016), Roode's reign wasn't too long either, as he quickly lost the title the next month, the the "Macho Man" Randy Savage in a Fatal 4 Way. Like Roode, Savage's reign would be shortlived, only holding it for just over a month, before losing the title to an aggressive Daniel Bryan. While Bryan would defend against Jeff, he would be no match for his brother, Matt Hardy, who defeated him the night after the Royal Rumble to win his first championship. Matt would go on to turn on Jeff, with him successfully retaining the belt against him in a Ladder Match at Wrestlemania, Matt's reign would see him beat a newly debuting Kevin Steen the month after, and go on to have the current longest (As of September 2016) United States Title reign, clocking in at 168 Days. Matt would lose the belt in a battle royal to Jay Lethal, however, while Lethal was champion, their paths crossed again, with Lethal joining Hardy's S.C.U.M faction. Their last night at Survivor Series was a dismal one, with all of S.C.U.M losing their titles, Jay would lose his to Scott Steiner. Steiner's reign was the same as seen before, losing it in his first defence to a very game Kurt Angle, at TLC. Angle's reign was a welcome one, but was rather unfortunately short, as he would lose the title 2 months later at No Mercy to Steiner again. After Steiner captured the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania II, the title was vacated for a month, which would eventually be won by a new signing to Raw of Roman Reigns, who would win the Battle Royal held to become the champion. While Reigns seemed dominant as champion, his reign hit a major bump in the road, courtesy of Brock Lesnar. Lesnar would injure Reigns, which allowed Luke Harper to cash in a briefcase he held for that title, and allowed him to claim the title off an injured Reigns. Reigns wouldn't be able to win the title back at Summerslam, thanks to Wyatt Family tactics. However, Harper would lose it just 4 days later to Triple H, in the 300th Episode of Series 3. Triple H would have a hard fought battle with Shawn Michaels during the reign, even winning the World Tag Team Championship with Michaels just 6 days before he would lose his title to Dean Ambrose, at the finale of Series 2. Ambrose's one was another dominant one, much better than his reign 2 months ago as WWE Champion. He would prove to be difficult to defeat, until, rather surprisingly, Edge found a way to defeat the Lunatic Fringe, winning his first title in nearly 2 years. As Champion, Edge had a strong showing, performing arguably the best he had been in his career. Unfortunately, at Wrestlemania III, Edge's run would be hit with a Beauty Shot, known as Tyler Breeze, who won his first championship within this Universe. Breeze would find this run to help him greatly, as he would defeat former world champions in Kane, AJ Styles & Shawn Michaels. While Breeze had a dominant 4 months as champion, the now named "King Pretty" would lose his title to Christian, in another unexpected victory, this time at SummerSlam. Reigns Combined Reigns As of , .